


Angela Ziegler, Hogger of Beds

by karcathy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: Fareeha would like to sleep, but Angela is intent on taking up more than her fair share of the bed.





	Angela Ziegler, Hogger of Beds

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I'm incredibly sleepy all the time and I can't think of anything that isn't sleep related currently

Angela had gone to bed about an hour ago, when keeping her eyes open had become too difficult for her to focus on the television screen. Fareeha had stayed, wanting to see how the movie ended and not yet tired enough to sleep herself. That turned out to be a mistake.   
She stood in the doorway to their bedroom, surveying the scene before her illuminated by the light spilling in from the hallway. Angela was sprawled across the entire bed, stretched out diagonally and managing to fill it despite her modest height and build. The sheets were wrapped around her, bunched and contorted, and the pillows were in disarray. One leg was sticking out, uncovered from the knee down, its hairs catching the light. One arm was curled under her pillow, and the other had moved reflexively over her face as the door opened, shielding her eyes from the light. Her mouth was slightly open, and the pillowcase looked damp. All in all, it was an endearing but frustrating scene. Fareeha stood still for a moment, contemplating her options, then flicked off the hall light and carefully felt her way across to the bed. Sitting on the edge, she tugged off her jeans and undid her bra, slipping it off through the sleeve of her t-shirt. Edging across the mattress, she pushed Angela's legs back towards her side of the bed, and attempted to free some of the sheets from her.   
“Sngk,” Angela said, rolling over to face Fareeha, her eyes opening blearily.   
“Hey,” Fareeha said, “Stop hogging the sheets.”  
“'Smine,” Angela said, curling in on herself, the ball of bedding now for the most part enclosed between her arms and legs.   
“Angela,” said Fareeha, sighing as she tried to tug the sheets out of her grasp, “Come on, I'm cold.”  
Angela shuffled closer, resting her head against Fareeha's shoulder and hooking her leg around her hip. The bedding was now trapped between them, but at least it was warmer, although Fareeha was in danger of sliding off the edge of the bed.   
“All right,” Fareeha said, rolling them over so she was on the side with more space, with Angela halfway beneath her. She didn't seem too perturbed by this development, her arms wrapping around Fareeha's waist and her legs locking around one of hers. Fareeha laughed softly, pressing a kiss to Angela's temple. She quickly gave up on the idea of finding a more comfortable position, or managing to properly extract the sheets, succumbing instead to Angela's warm embrace.


End file.
